An Uchiha Legacy
by Haruki Hyuuga
Summary: Harry Potter is abandoned by his family and left to die. He awakens the Sharingan and is found by the last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. How will the wizarding world react to a Harry Potter renamed and trained in the Shinobi way? Twin-Harry, Harry-boy who-lived, Manipulative Dumbledore, Alive Lily and James
1. Prologue

**This is a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. This is purely a story based on these titles. All rights respectfully go to the authors of these two fantastic stories.**

Prologue:

Everyone has heard of the ninja wars and what they did to the life style of the shinobi, but no one knows what happened after. About fifty years after the ninja wars happened the economy and life style of the ninja was failing so a lone Nin that had faith that the ninja world would not survive, passed through the veil that hid the ninja world from the outside world. There, he made a new life. Chakra was later renamed magic and adopted by those who called themselves witches and wizards. This lone survivor renamed himself Saisei, which means rebirth, because he firmly believed that his family would carry on the ninja legacy. He was mistaken; after a time, the way of the shinobi faded away.

But we got off track; it was he that was the founder of the wizarding world. It was he that founded the ministry of magic. It was he that helped the goblins build the first branch of the Gringotts bank. And it was he that was the richest man in the world and still is. He held Vault 1 at Gringotts. It was called the Uchiha Vault. It was the most secure vault in the world, because it could only be used by a Sharingan holder and none of those were alive anymore. Or so they thought. This story takes place in modern day Britain.

Now, another important thing. There was one person who made a deal with death. He was also a Sharingan wielder. He had seen as the lone Uchiha clan member left and knew that one day he would be needed to train the next generation. The problem was that he was old and dying and he did not know when the next generation would crop up. So when death came to claim him, he made a deal. No one knows how he accomplished it, just that he did. The deal was that his soul would reside in the in-between until the next generation came, in which he would go back to the world of the living at the time that he was in his prime (27 or so) and that he would have all of his powers and memories. That man was Sasuke Uchiha and this is the story of the child he raised when he came back.


	2. Awakening the Sharingan

Chapter 1: Awakening the Sharingan

Everyone has heard the tale of Harry Potter, how he was the boy-who-lived by surviving the killing curse that Voldemort cast at him and how he was the savior of the wizarding world. Plain and simple, that is not the true story of the life of Harry Potter; what I'm about to tell you is.

For a start; Harry had a twin named Jacob with dark red hair and his father's hazel eyes. Second, when Voldemort attacked, he did not kill James and Lily, just stunned them. This is the true story of the life of Harry Potter…

The twins were asleep in their respective beds when Voldemort attacked. When he came in, James jumped in the way and held him off for a short period of time to give Lily a chance to escape with the boys, but was easily stunned and left unconscious on the floor to be stepped over by the Dark Lord. Voldemort went slowly up the stairs while at the top Lily frantically tried to escape with her two sons. When he got to the boy's room he went in and immediately stunned the panicked woman.

"So one of you half-bloods is destined to defeat me; how pathetic, I'll kill you first." And he shot the killing curse at the black haired one. In a flash of red light in the shape of armor the curse was rebounded and didn't even leave a scar as Voldemort was blasted through the roof and destroyed. The rubble fell and made a distinct V on the red haired boy's temple. When Dumbledore arrived ten minutes later, he found an unconscious James and Lily and two crying toddlers. He ordered the aurors to awaken James and Lily while he checked on the boys. In his eyes, the V shape on Jacob's temple made him the boy who lived, while the other was insignificant.

James and Lily agreed with Dumbledore little Harry was treated like he wasn't even there while Jacob was pampered. Three and a half years later, Dumbledore showed up at the Potter's house.

"Harry is useless and will only be a distraction to the training of Jacob. He will eventually go dark out of jealousy; we must be rid of him." Dumbledore told the two Potters.

James looked at Harry in disgust and said, "A dark wizard in my son's life will not happen"

Lily agreed, "We will take care of it tomorrow night"

The next day, Dumbledore came to watch Jacob while the two adult Potters took young Harry to Knockturn alley and left him there. He was attacked as soon as they left and almost taken by men to become a slave; it was when they attacked that he awakened the Sharingan and managed to escape. The time had come for the next generation and Sasuke's deal with Death kicked in, much to Death's displeasure. You see, Death thought that the line would die out and that he would have Sasuke locked with him forever, but it seemed that this was not the case and Sasuke took the chance to leave. After all, who would want to spend with eternity with Death? And so, he left.

When he arrived, the boy was beaten and bloody from the attack, but the Sharingan were still there; it seemed he did not know how to turn them off. So began the raising of the next Uchiha.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He first took the boy to Gringotts where he knew allies awaited, in the goblins. He arrived at the bank and went to the goblins. "I wish to speak with Ragnok"

The goblin sneered at them, "Why would I do that for a wizard?"

Sasuke looked back at the goblin and with a blank face said, "Good thing I'm not a wizard then isn't it?"

The goblin looked at him closely, "Don't lie to me human, I can see the magic in your body."

"Oh, I think that the Uchiha are titled as important to the king"

The goblin looked at him and the unconscious child in his arms, "If you are an Uchiha, than prove it" he said smugly, confident that the human was lying; the Uchiha clan had died out almost 500 years ago.

"Fine, look in my eyes." And the goblin looked.

Sasuke called forth the Sharingan as he looked at the goblin. He would have laughed had he not known the seriousness of the situation. The goblin had fallen off of his chair in shock at the red eyes and quickly bowed to the Uchiha as he apologized, "I'm sorry, my lord, I did not realize that the Uchiha line had not, in fact, died out. I will take you to the king."

Sasuke nodded in acceptance of the apology and followed the goblin out of the main part of the bank and into an elevator. They quickly went down and they arrived at the throne room. "The king does not take kindly to uninvited interruptions, so please keep the Sharingan activated for both of our sakes."

"Sure" Sasuke says as he adjusts the boy in his arms.

They arrived at great golden doors and the goblin knocked. "Come in." boomed a voice from inside.

They walked into the room and Sasuke was amazed at the size of the room, but did not show it, as an Uchiha did not show emotions. "Who dares to come to me without my permission first?" The goblin king boomed.

Sasuke looked at him and saw the king do a double take at his eyes as he spoke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have come to ask for the assistance of the goblin nation."

"Are you really an Uchiha after so long?"

"Yes, the boy in my arms is Harry Potter, his family abandoned him in Knockturn, worried that he was a dark wizard and he was attacked by slavers. He awakened the Sharingan and my deal came into effect; Death sent me back to care for the next generation as was decided."

Ragnok looked at him amazed for a moment. "You're the Uchiha that made a deal with Death, aren't you?"

"Yes, believe me he wasn't happy to have to fulfill that deal either; he was hoping that there would never be another generation"

"I think that you're the only one that would actually make a deal with Death, Mr. Uchiha"

"Heh, you're correct in that, but to business. I need access to my vaults and safe sanctuary until he is trained."

"Do you want to blood adopt the boy first?"

Sasuke looked at the sleeping child in his arms and quickly thought about it before answering "Yes, let me wake him and I will discuss this with him. Can I have a moment of privacy?"

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha; just yell when you need me and I will come." With this the goblin left the two Sharingan users in the room.

Sasuke shook the five year old awake. "Hey kid, wake up we need to talk." Harry stirred in his arms before waking up.

"Where…where am I and who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm related to you, and only you, and not those imbeciles that left you in one of the most dangerous places in Britain."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" the kid didn't seem scared at all, just curious.

"My eyes? Look in the mirror kid" Sasuke said with a slight smirk of amusement as he grabbed a mirror from by the king's desk and held it up.

Harry looked in the mirror and gasped in amazement as he saw his eyes, "What? How are my eyes the same as yours?"

"You're related to me."

"How? I've never seen you before Mr. Uchiha"

"That's a special case that I'll explain later, little Uchiha"

"Uchiha? I'm not Uchiha, I'm Potter." Harry said, a little unhappy with his last name. Was that disgust? This kid must be smarter than Sasuke gave him credit for. "Do you want to be an Uchiha? If you do, I'll adopt you."

"You can do that?!" the kid said with a happy smile on his face.

"Yes, but be warned; I'll change your name and you will no longer look like James Potter" Sasuke refused to call that man little Harry's father.

Harry looked at Sasuke in contemplation and asked, "Are you the man that saved me from the alley that I was in?"

"Yes, I brought you here to get you tended to, and hopefully adopt you into my clan"

"If you're the one that saved me, then you're more of a father than my old one, so yes; I want you to adopt me into your clan."

Sasuke smiled at this, Harry thought of him as a father and he felt happy of this; he never had a child in his past life. "I have a name that you can chose, but only if you want to."

"Ok, can you tell it to me?"

Sasuke thought another moment before saying, "Yeah, its Itachi; that was the name of my brother before he died to protect me. I'd be honored if you would wear his name, and my clan's symbol."

Harry thought a moment, mulling the name over before agreeing, "Yeah sure!"

Sasuke sighed in relief; he was glad that Harry had accepted the name, he thought he wouldn't.

"Alright, then let's begin. RAGNOK! WE'RE READY!" Sasuke yelled out.

The goblin king came back in with another goblin and they went to the ritual room where Harry would become an Uchiha. The goblins started drawing a runic circle to perform the ritual. Once they were done they called the two Sharingan users over to the circle.

Sasuke cut his hand at the same time as Harry and they both dripped blood into the design of runes carved into the floor. There was a brief flash of light and then Harry felt a small shift in his body structure. It felt like his body was reforming; he decided it was a strange feeling. After about five minutes, the feeling disappeared. The goblin king spoke up, "You have to change his name now, while the magic is still active."

Sasuke spoke up, "The name of this child is now Itachi Kage Uchiha." With this, the ritual was over and Itachi fell over exhausted.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was about three hours later that the newly named Itachi woke from unconsciousness. "Ow, my body hurts" he whined as he opened his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled in amusement, "I'm not surprised, your entire body has a new appearance; would you like to see?"

"Yeah!" At this King Ragnok brought over a mirror for Itachi to look in. He held it up and Itachi was amazed at his appearance. Rightly so, it had changed dramatically. His once emerald green eyes were now as black as coal (it seemed he had discovered how to turn the Sharingan off) and his skin was much paler. He was approximately three inches taller than before and his body had filled out; it was in better shape now. His hands were now delicately boned as well, and finally his hair. Instead of the messy, short black that it had been it was now even darker and longer too. It went nearly to his shoulders in the front while the back was still a mess and stuck up slightly. He looked at Sasuke and realized that he now looked like a miniature version of his new father. "I look just like you now!" he said in excitement.

Sasuke could feel a small smile at this and looked at Ragnok as his new son admired himself in the mirror, "Is there any way that you could find us a home where we would be away from people and with availability to train in the shinobi way of fighting?"

"Yes, but first, we should go to your vaults to get some gold."

"Alright. Come on Itachi, let's go to the vaults and see what the Uchihas' have in this new world."

"Coming" the boy said as he took a last look into the mirror and then ran to his father, who was waiting next to the king.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once they arrived at the vault, Sasuke used his blood to open the ancient doors. They walked inside to piles and piles of gold and silver. In the back were relics of the Uchiha clan.

"This makes me feel old" said Sasuke as he saw some of his old ninja clothes, from before the Uchihas were massacred. "Hey, Itachi come here" he said as he pulled out the clothes and held them out.

"Yes, Toussan?" Itachi said as he came over, he had asked Sasuke what the Japanese word for father was when he had learned of his Japanese heritage on the cart ride to the vault.

"I want you to try these on, your old clothes don't seem to fit you anymore." and indeed they didn't, they were three inches to short.

Itachi went behind a pile of gold nearby and changed; when he came out, it seemed the clothes did indeed fit him and well too. Good, we'll have to get you a couple of outfits but those will do you well. I don't see a cloak though, besides my akatsuki one. Oh well. No one knows who the akatsuki were anyway." And with this he gave Itachi his akatsuki cloak to keep warm with once they went outside.

"Now, Ragnok, about the shelter."

"Yes, there is a small house in the forests of Japan with a good training area; already owned by the Uchihas'."

"Alright, is it livable?"

"Yes, we've been keeping it in good shape in case another Uchiha ever appeared."

"Good, I'll go there, do you have any quick transport?"

"Yes, we can give you a portkey."

"Well then let's be off, I have a ninja to train."

"Very well Sasuke, very well" the goblin king said with a smile; after all there was fun to be had once the world found out that one of the strongest and most influential families in the wizarding world, the Uchihas', were back. He could imagine the pompous wizards' faces; it would be hilarious.

And so the training of the newest Sharingan user began…


	3. My Hogwarts Letter!

Chapter 2: My Hogwarts Letter!

"Catch me if you can, Toussan" a ten-year-old Itachi yelled, bounding through the trees.

Sasuke followed his enthusiastic son in an attempt to catch the wily boy. "You're getting better, but still, you'll never be able to beat your Toussan" he said as he tagged Itachi on the head.

"Darn, how are you so fast Toussan, that's no fair" Itachi whined.

"Oh, stop fussing; you're not weak, I'm just good and have more experience. Have you been practicing your chidori and fireball jutsu?"

"Yeah, they're almost as big as yours now."

"Good, you're doing a great job so far Itachi. Did you know that if we were in the leaf village that you would be jounin level by now?"

"Really!" Itachi looked up happily at this news.

"Yup, you're a very quick learner Itachi"

"Yay!"

Sasuke abruptly got serious, "Do you know what we talked about with your eleventh birthday?"

"Yeah, the jerk that got me left in Knockturn Alley will send me a letter to join in his school. Do I have to go?"

"Do you want to get strong enough to defeat this Voldemort wizard? It is, after all, his fault altogether because he attacked your family."

"In a way, I'm glad that they ditched me, I like you better than them anyway. You actually care about me; they're not my real parents anymore. They're both vermin for leaving their own child to die."

"Don't be so down on yourself; are you ready for that party tomorrow?"

Itachi looked happy at the mention of his birthday and the rest of the day was spent playing tag with his father.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Itachi got up the next morning with the sun, as usual. Sasuke was already up making breakfast. "Mmm… something smells delicious" Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Of course it is, squirt, I made it"

"Hey, don't call me a squirt!" Itachi yelled, indignant.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't have a nickname for my kid" Sasuke mock-pouted.

Itachi and Sasuke ate breakfast before going outside. "What are we doing out here, Toussan?"

"I wanted to see how your chidori and fireball jutsu were going; you told me that they were huge. Now, come on, show me."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The party was great; Itachi got a new set of kunai and shuriken, he also got a new weapons pouch since he would be going to a new place, Hogwarts. "Hey, Toussan?"

"Yes, Itachi."

"Are you going to be at this Hogwarts place with me?"

"You bet, I am. I'm not gonna leave my son in the hands of those temes alone."

"But how, you're not a kid like me; they won't let you in."

At this, Sasuke gave a mischievous smile, "They allow pets right?"

Itachi looked at him in horror, "I'm not gonna turn you into an animal, Toussan!"

"You don't need to; I can do that part on my own. I learned a few new things in my stay with Death."

"Really, you can do that? Show me! Show me!"

"Alright, alright, chill out; I'll show you" and with this he changed into a red and black snake and slithered onto Itachi's shoulder.

"Toussan, that tickles" Itachi giggled as his father slithered across his shoulders.

Sasuke hissed in laughter at that and said, "Too bad you can't understand me in thissss form."

"I can understand you, Toussan"

If snakes could raise their eyebrows, Sasuke would have, but he just hissed, "Really, well this simplifies things immensely"

"Hey, Toussan, what kind of snake are you? I don't recognize it as a forest snake."

"I'm a coral snake"

"Aren't those supposed to be really poisonous?"

The Sasuke snake hissed in glee and got an evil glint in his eyes, "Yes, they are"

Itachi laughed at this and then the Sasuke snake slithered off of his shoulder and to the ground and transformed back into his human self.

"Hey, Toussan?"

"Yes, Itachi"

"I discovered a new power with the Sharingan a couple weeks ago"

"Really, can I see it?" Sasuke asked intrigued and proud of his son.

"Yeah, sure Toussan" With this Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked his father straight in the eyes…before dissolving into a murder of crows that reformed behind Sasuke's surprised back.

"When did you learn that?"

Itachi mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Itachi sighed then spoke louder, "I was being chased by a wolf in the woods a while ago and it wouldn't stop following me, so I activated my Sharingan and then just imagined myself disappearing, and then the wolf was standing still and I still had the strangest feeling as if I'd just cast an illusion, so I've been practicing. It's okay, right, it's not bad"

Sasuke sighed at his son's insecurities and said, "No, of course not. Did you know that your namesake, my brother, could do the same thing?"

"Really, he could; so it's not bad then."

"Of course not, I couldn't be prouder of you squirt"

The name calling brought the mood back up and they were sharing jokes when an owl flew through the window. "What's this?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed the letter and sent the owl on its way. The envelope held the Gringotts seal and was a pale yellow color. Sasuke opened it to pull out a letter written in slanted writing that said:

 _Dear Uchihas,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you well. As you have requested, we have intercepted the owl containing the Hogwarts letter. We have sent the papers in the envelope with this letter. I need to warn you though, that we have recently discovered that Lily Potter is teaching Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a very smart witch and if Itachi acts out against her, she may discover his true identity._

 _Also, we request that since Itachi is of age, at least in the goblins and hopefully Uchiha's eyes, that he come get emancipated. This will be a great advantage. At Hogwarts they put a tracer on one's wand to detect underage magic outside of school. With the emancipation, he will still be under your care, Sasuke, but he will be able to perform magic without detection. We have also sent a portkey if you wish to come to Gringotts and emancipate young Itachi; it is a small silver coin, the passcode to activate it is Sharingan, and it will bring you straight to my office here at Gringotts. You can get some gold and go shopping here at Diagon Alley for some school supplies while you're here. I do hope that this letter finds you in good health though; after all, who would cause the big stir in the wizarding world if you are dead._

 _Signed, King Ragnok of the Goblins_

Sasuke pulled out the rest of the stuff in the envelope, and set the portkey coin on the table so that they could read the Hogwarts letter. The first page that they pulled out said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Uchiha,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"That's today, but we've already shooed the owl away." Itachi said with slight disappointment.

"Don't worry about it; we're going to Gringotts today anyway. Grab your weapons pouch and get ready, we leave in ten minutes."

"Alright, Toussan." Itachi yelled as he scrambled away to get ready to go.

Ten minutes later he came out of his room fully dressed in his normal clothes, he had continued to wear the same outfit that Sasuke had worn when he was a kid; it was the bigger version of the outfit he'd gotten when he was first adopted by Sasuke. It consisted of a dark blue wide necked shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, white wrist bracers that looked like sleeves, shin bracers that looked slightly like bandages, and ninja sandals. He even had the leaf ninja hitai-ate on his forehead. All in all, he looked like a younger Sasuke. "Alright Toussan, ready to go"

"Okay, then grab this coin in my hand, we have to touch it and say the passcode." Itachi grabbed the silver coin and Sasuke said "Sharingan". There was a pulling sensation and then they were at Gringotts, luckily they both landed on their feet, thanks to their shinobi reflexes.

"You came immediately, I see Sasuke" said the goblin king from his chair behind his desk.

"Figured we'd get this over with and the letter says to turn in our acception to the school by the end of today."

"Here, give it to me and I'll send it in."

Sasuke handed Ragnok the short reply he had written while Itachi got ready, and the goblin sent it off with an owl before sitting down and speaking again. "I assume that you're here for the emancipation?"

Sasuke answered, "Yes, I want Itachi to be able to practice his magic outside of school, what use is learning something and then not being able to practice it outside of school?"

"I agree wholeheartedly, but I would recommend shopping beforehand because all wand makers put the trace on their wands, and we goblins would have to remove it manually to make sure that it was actually gone."

"Alright, we'll go shopping first. Come on Itachi; let's go get your school supplies"

"Yay! I want to see all of the cool stores."

Sasuke smiled at his son's excitement and they headed out of the door of the bank. "Pull out the other piece of paper, the one with your supplies list on it."

"Hai! Toussan." Itachi said as he pulled out the other piece of paper. On it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_

By Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students are also allowed to bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Familiars, however, are allowed as long as they will not cause harm to the students

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Some of this stuff is ridiculous, but I'm glad that they allow snakes or it would be bad for us" said Sasuke as he read the letter. "Alright, let's get started Itachi."

They didn't need to get a trunk right away because they could seal their items in scrolls, so they went to the book shop and got all the required books first. After the book shop, they went and got the cauldron, and then on to the robe shop. At the robe shop, they got the robes, but they got the Uchiha symbol on the back. They got the winter robes even though Itachi planned on wearing the akatsuki cloak he had gotten when he was adopted by Sasuke as a winter cloak; he had gotten quite attached to it over the years. He also planned to wear his regular clothes under his cloak along with his weapons pouch; he didn't trust that old teme Dumbledore at all and neither did Sasuke; he would also be bringing his weapons pouch. They would be prepared for anything. After they had gotten everything else they went to a wand maker in Knockturn Alley. "Why are we here Toussan?"

"Because I want your wand made properly and Ollivander purposefully makes them weak so that Dumbledore stays the uncontested light lord; he is under Dumbledore's thumb. They arrived at the wand shop and went in. "Who's here and what do you want in my shop."

"Don't give me that Drustan; I think that you'll want to sell to me, money isn't a problem. I need a good wand for my son Itachi"

The pale man looked startled at Itachi's name and then looked at the symbol on the back of Itachi's shirt and gasped. "I recognize that name and symbol, are you Uchihas?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are; how do you know of us?"

"Unlike other wizards, my family remembers the founders of the wizarding world; it is an honor to make a wand for an Uchiha. But I must ask how there is Uchihas alive; I thought that the line had died out, but I was mistaken."

"We have our ways" said Sasuke with a smirk, "Now the wand for my son please"

"Yes, Lord Uchiha, right away. Come here Mr. Uchiha" he said gesturing Itachi over to a small table with supplies on it. "Please put your hand over these woods and see which one calls to you"

Itachi waved his hand slowly over the different woods until he felt a pull to a dark one that felt right, "This one"

"Ah yes, oak, the wood of power and intelligence. Put you hand over these ingredients here now and do the same thing." he said gesturing to some strange items on the table. Itachi held his hand over the items that had been gestured to; this time they came to rest over a blue feather and an orange feather. The shopkeeper gasped and said, "The feathers of a lightning and fire phoenix, two cores; this will be a powerful wand indeed. Give me a half an hour and I'll have your wand made."

A half an hour later, Itachi's wand was done and they were heading to Gringotts for the emancipation and to get into the Uchiha vault to look for a high quality trunk. Once they got to Gringotts, they went to the vault first and found a trunk that could only be unlocked by those with the power of the Sharingan. Then the emancipation; they did a short ceremony and then removed the trace on Itachi's wand before heading home to prepare for their trip to Hogwarts; they only had a month to prepare after all.


	4. The Mission Begins!

Chapter 3: The Mission Begins!

The next month was spent reading the school books that they had gotten from Diagon Alley; Sasuke read them because he said, "I'm not gonna make you learn this stuff if I don't want to myself".

The books were easily and quickly read and memorized thanks to the Sharingan's copy abilities and side effect of a photographic memory. As soon as the books were read, they went to practicing the spells; Itachi had discovered that magic was just chakra and so knew easily how to manipulate it wandlessly. Once they had discovered this, Sasuke started practicing the 'magic' as well.

Finally, June 30 arrived, the day before the train to Hogwarts was scheduled to leave; Sasuke had gotten another portkey from the goblins to get back to England on September 1.

Itachi was nervous, however; he had heard that his 'twin' would be there, but Sasuke quickly remedied this fear. "Who are his parents, Itachi?"

"James and Lily Potter are, Toussan"

"And who is your parent, Itachi?"

"You are, Toussan"

"Exactly, I am your Toussan. That...pig…is not related to you at all, you are my child; you even look just like me. You don't resemble those vermin at all."

"I'm a wizard though, I get that from them."

"No you don't squirt, after all; I'm a wizard too according to the wizarding society's rules. Are you a shinobi because of them?"

"No, I got that from you Toussan."

Itachi seemed convinced for the moment, and Sasuke sighed at his son's concerns; he was concerned as well, though for a different reason. He was afraid that if he met the people that left his son in a perilous situation, he would attack them; he didn't want to cause trouble for his son in this new school; though Sasuke couldn't wait to find a way to return the favor to Dumbledore for almost killing Itachi; that manipulative old fool would pay for the pain that Itachi had suffered when he was abandoned by his parents. "Alright, go make sure your stuff is packed up properly so we don't have to tomorrow, and don't forget to pack the few things of mine that I gave you. Tomorrow, we are getting up early to go over your jutsus, just in case something unexpected happens."

"Yes Toussan"

The rest of the night was spent prepping the house for a long vacancy, mainly by eating everything that could go bad out of the fridge. After they were full and had the house prepped they each went to their respective rooms and went to sleep on their futons.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They woke up early the next morning as planned and practiced their jutsus, before Sasuke grabbed Itachi's trunk and they went to Gringotts via portkey. "Ahh…You're here early you two" Ragnok said once they had landed and regained their balance.

"Yeah, figured that we would avoid the crowds and get on the train early."

"We? Mr. Uchiha, are you planning on going too; it'll be hard to hide from Dumbledore."

"I'm a shinobi, King Ragnok; I know how to hide from prying eyes. Either way, I already have that covered completely."

The goblin king looked curious and asked, "Might I enquire how you plan to do that?"

"Ah yes, you may." Sasuke said with a mischievous smile before transforming into a ten-foot-long coral snake and slithering onto Itachi's shoulder.

"How are you able to do magic, Mr. Uchiha?" Itachi looked confused at this, before the goblin explained, "He is an animagus, but that takes magic to perform and I didn't know that your father had magic."

"Oh, I understand. We discovered that magic is just chakra, and we both have plenty of that to spare. We can even perform all magic wandlessly and wordlessly, Mr. Ragnok"

The goblin looked startled at this before shaking himself and handing Itachi a gold galleon, "This is a portkey straight to the train station so you can avoid all the hustle of getting there the muggle way."

"Hai, thanks King Ragnok" Itachi said, because Sasuke was still a snake wrapped around his neck ;underneath the wide necked shirt, he was barely visible to the naked eye unless you looked closely. About 30 seconds later, the coin transported them to King's Cross station. Once they landed, Itachi started looking to find Platform 9 ¾ and not seeing it, he activated his Sharingan to detect any magic concealment charms. He discovered a tunnel inside the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and went through it, arriving on a platform with a large red steam engine waiting. _"Get a car near the back, lesss people"_ Sasuke hissed in Itachi's ear. _"Alright Tousssan."_ Itachi hissed back, before heading to the rear of the train cars and finding a compartment very near the back and going inside. Once he was inside, he put a strong locking charm on the door to prevent anyone from entering without knocking, allowing Sasuke to sit next to him in his human form. They each pulled a book out of Itachi's trunk and started reading; they had ordered some more…effective…books on attack from the bookstore. The ones they were currently reading were books on how to use some of the darker spells; in their opinion 'light' spells were weak spells for fools, though some had their uses.

About two hours after they had arrived, people started arriving to get on the train and they put away the books before Sasuke transformed into his snake form and wrapped himself around Itachi's neck once again. Once Sasuke was successfully hidden, Itachi unlocked the door and sat back down to read his book once again; they had agreed on unlocking the door because it could cast suspicion if someone discovered that Itachi was quite proficient in magic use. _"Hey, Tousssan, will the Uchiha name cause a big stir at Hogwarts"_ Itachi hissed to his father.

Sasuke was silent, as if thinking before replying, _"Mossst likely the headmassster will know, but not many people remember the foundersss of the wizarding world. I don't know what reaction our clan name will get, guessss we'll find out, won't we Itachi."_

Itachi laughed at this, _"Yeah, should be interesssting; I can't wait to get that old codger Dumbledore back for his…transgressions againssst us"_

After about an hour the train started to move and Itachi sat back for the ride, but not for long. About two minutes after the train started moving a redheaded boy came by, "Hey, I'm Ron Weasley, can I sit here? All the other compartments are full."

Itachi knew he was lying because of the abilities of the Sharingan; they could detect lies even when they weren't activated, but he agreed anyway. "Yeah sure, name's Itachi Uchiha."

Ron looked surprised for a moment before sitting down across from Itachi. "That name doesn't sound English, are you foreign?"

"Yeah, I'm from Japan."

"Then how'd you end up going to Hogwarts?"

"Don't know, but a letter came to my house with an owl who dropped it at my feet before flying back out the window."

" _He'ssss lying Itachi and he smells like that old teme Dumbledore"_

" _Do you think that he wasss sent by Dumbledore to sssee who the foreign kid issss?"_

" _No doubt."_

"Hey, what are those strange sounds your making?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just cut myself on my book"

"Oh, Okay" the redhead seemed to accept the lie easily. _"Gullible"_ Sasuke hissed in his ear.

Itachi chuckled, to Ron's confusion before going back to his book. He read for about an hour before there was another interruption, this time in the form of a bushy haired girl and a shy blond boy. The girl was the one that spoke, "Have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville here's lost one, named Trevor."

Itachi didn't even look up from his book when he responded, "No, sorry". He said as he flipped to the next page.

"What are you reading? It looks foreign." The bushy haired girl asked.

This time Itachi did look up, revealing his coal black eyes, "You know, it's considered rude not to introduce yourself before questioning someone"

The girl looked chastised for a moment before replying, "Sorry, my name's Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom" she said gesturing to the shy boy behind her.

Itachi replied likewise, "Hello, my name's Itachi Uchiha and this boy here is Ron Weasley" he said, gesturing to Ron. "What did this toad look like?"

The shy looking blond kid spoke up, "He's dark green with brown spots."

Itachi nodded, "Alright, I'll keep an eye out for him."

Hermione and Neville came in and sat down. Hermione started talking at once, "Hey, your name sounds foreign, where are you from? I haven't heard it before"

"My clan is from Japan, and I'm quite surprised that you didn't recognize my name; though no one does nowadays." He leaned back, waiting for her to take the bait. He and Sasuke had planned to let everyone know their ancestry and importance to the wizarding world, so that Dumbledore could not manipulate them or harm them openly when he found out Itachi's old name; they had no doubt that he would, it was just a matter of when.

Just as predicted, she took the bait, "Why should your name be well-known?"

He looked at her as if she was stupid before saying, "It was the Uchiha clan that was the founders and creators of what witches and wizards call 'magic'."

Everyone in the cabin had a shocked look on their face, and then all of a sudden they jumped as Itachi swooped down and quickly grabbed something off of the floor. He held it up for all to see, it was a toad with brown spots and dark green skin, "This yours, Neville?"

Neville took the toad with a happy look on his face, "Trevor! Thank goodness we found you." He looked at Itachi, "Thank you for catching him, Itachi."

"No problem Neville; and with this he pulled out a book and read it, ignoring everyone else, throughout the rest of the train ride; keeping it in his father's view, so that he could read it too.

Once they arrived at the castle, everyone unloaded from the train, "Firs' years over here" was heard and Itachi went in the direction of the voice to see a large man with a lantern. Others soon started coming over with quite a bit of yelling and scuffling. They were told to get in a boat with three other people and were soon on their way across the lake. "Duck your heads!" The large man from before yelled, and they complied. Once they got to the other side of the lake, they unloaded and headed up to the castle.

They walked in, following a strict looking woman that Sasuke said _'sssmelled like cat'._ Once inside, she told them to wait in a large hall. While they were waiting in the hall several, Itachi assumed they were ghosts, floated through the walls saying something about a Peeves. "I say, what are you all doing here?" one of the ghosts asked. Itachi answered, as everyone else was still frozen in shock, "We are waiting to be sorted, sir." The ghost looked at him and, then seeing the back of his cloak, gasped, "An Uchiha? After so long?"

One of the other ghosts scoffed, "Everyone knows the Uchiha Clan died out ages ago, there's none left; Are you okay Baron."

Itachi took a chance to speak up, "Hey, I'm right here and I feel very much alive, thank you very much."

The ghost that had scoffed looked at him and floated closer until she was right in his face, "Think you're an Uchiha, prove it, let me see your eyes" she hissed at him.

"Okay" and he activated the Sharingan, with three spinning tomoe in each, "You can see my eyes miss" After she had floated backward in shock, she curtsied and Itachi deactivated the Sharingan as she said, "Forgive me my grave error, Lord Uchiha, I did not know."

"It is no problem; everyone is reacting the same way as you did miss"

The doors of the great hall opened, interrupting the conversation and McGonagall gestured them through. "Come up when I call your name to be sorted." About ten seconds later the tattered hat on the stool started singing an odd song. When it was done McGonagall started calling people up. Malfoy, Draco went to Slytherin; Potter, Jacob went to Gryffindor; and finally Itachi was called up. Uchiha, Itachi, upon reading this McGonagall gasped and stared at him in shock as he walked up. The hat was set on his head, "Ahh… an Uchiha, I haven't seen one of you in a while; tell me, how are you alive and an Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha or should I say Potter"

"I am not a Potter, hat, and if you don't sort me soon, I'll set you on fire."

"Alright, alright. SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled as it was removed. He walked over to the table decked out in green and silver and sat down at the far end away from the other students. The sorting ended soon after with a Zabini Blaise, Slytherin and Dumbledore stood up and announced that it was time to eat. Food appeared on the tables and Itachi was pleased to see that there was Japanese food there as well; it seemed as if the elves could tell your food preferences and make them. He saw some tomatoes sitting to the side and surreptiously grabbed a few and gave them to Sasuke who was still wrapped around his neck. Itachi had left his regular clothes on under his cloak and the high neck hid Sasuke in his snake form perfectly. _'Thanksss'_ Sasuke hissed as he swallowed the tomatoes eagerly; it was a well-known fact back in the shinobi days that Sasuke's favorite food was tomatoes. Itachi ate his food unhurriedly and when he was done, he waited for the Headmaster to start his speech with a bored face on.

' _So when do you think Dumbledore will find out about me, Tousssan?'_ Itachi hissed.

Sasuke thought for a moment, _'Hmm… I'd give it a week or lesss; he'll most definetely go ssnooping and with his political power, he can get almost anything he wantsss.'_

' _I'd wager that you're right Tousssan; not that he could do anything with our immunization, seeing as we're not British citizensss, we're Japanese legally.'_ Itachi hissed back.

Sasuke hissed in laughter at this, _'True, but he will try; I cannot wait to see hisss face when he realizesss that we have more political clout than him. We are the foundersss of magic and thisss will be fun, asss King Ragnok said.'_

Itachi chuckled quietly eliciting strange looks from the few that heard him; he just looked back up at Dumbledore. After a few minutes, Dumbledore seemed to sense that something was off, about time, and looked around for the source of his unease spotting Itachi staring at him. Itachi just stared back emotionlessly with what Sasuke called his 'Itachi mask' on until Dumbledore looked away. Finally, the feast was done and Dumbledore stood to make his speech, "Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older student would do well to remember that as well" at this he looked at two red-heads at the Gryffindor table that looked to be twins, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact James Potter. And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

After his little speech they sung a stupid song that made Itachi want to kill something and then it was time for bed, at least for the others; Itachi was planning on pretending to sleep until everyone else was asleep and then him and Sasuke would go explore the castle and get to know its halls well.

They went down to the dungeons following the prefects until they arrived at a portrait of a lily floating in a pond. The prefects turned to them, "The password is asphodel, for now; make sure to check the notice boards in the common room frequently for a change." The prefect turned to the now open portrait and went inside, they followed. "In about five minutes, our head of house will be in to talk to all of you; listen to him well."

About five minutes later, as said, a man walked in; he had greasy black hair, long black robes, and what seemed to be a perpetual scowl on his face. He cleared his throat before beginning, "Hello, as many of you may know, my name is Severus Snape or Professor Snape around other houses. Now, our house has a bad reputation as being dark wizards so there is prejudice from most of the other houses; stick together and don't let them bother you. In Slytherin, we are a family and will stand up for others in the house. Since many see fit to attack us with insults and other hurtful things, as head of house I am to tell you to be fair to the other students but what I will say is that if you decide to retaliate, don't get caught. Also, I am here for any counseling or anything else you need of importance; my door is always open. To more mundane things, each Slytherin has their own rooms due to the size of the dungeons; I expect the rooms to be kept at least slightly habitable. The Quidditch trials are not for the first years, and most of your classes are held with the Gryffindors. Beware of Dumbledore, he knows legilimency and uses it shamelessly. Last thing, I expect you to get exceptional grades in your classes; I'll not have Slytherin's reputation ruined further by having lazy layabouts in it doing nothing. That is all." With this he disappeared into his office.

"Alright, first year rooms are this way" said a prefect gesturing to the right hallway from the common room. "Each of you has your own room as Professor Snape said; all you must do is look for your nametag on a door and that is your room."

The prefects left, leaving the first years to their own devices as they went about finding their rooms. Itachi went a ways down the hallway before he found a door that said Itachi Uchiha on it in silver lettering and went inside. What he found was a medium size room with a bed in the center against the wall complete with green hangings and snakes wrapped around the bedposts in silver. The bed was full-sized with a comforter set to match the hangings and large pillows. There was a desk in one corner with quills and paper already on it and a comfortable looking chair pushed in. On the opposite side of the room from where the desk was located was a door that proved to lead to a decent sized bathroom with a full bath and shower, along with a sink and vanity mirror and a toilet. There was also a trashcan in the corner. Itachi went back into the main room and over to the bed where Sasuke slithered down his arm and onto the bed. After making sure that no one was outside his room, he cast a privacy charm and Sasuke happily changed back into his human form. "Ahh… that's better; having that odd body will take some time getting used to" he said while cracking his neck.

"So, like the room Toussan?" Itachi asked while Sasuke looked around the room.

"Yeah, except for one thing…" and he conjured a sleeping mat for himself next to the bed and layed it down, "Better, now I don't have to sleep in that uncomfortable form.

"I can't wait to see what this castle holds; our exploration will be fun tonight" Itachi said, sitting on the bed with Sasuke next to him.

Sasuke looked at him, "When we go tonight, we will be using the Sharingan to copy the exact layout of the castle; it will be highly convenient to know it perfectly in case of an emergency."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, are we going to check out the third floor corridor Toussan?"

Sasuke looked amused, "Of course we are Squirt, what kind of exploration would it be if we didn't explore every part of the castle. Besides, Dumbledore obviously wants someone to go there. That warning was like waving a red cape in front of a bull; it screams COME GET ME, so of course we will find out. We were invited after all." He said with a smirk.

"This'll be fun" Itachi said, rubbing his hands together. Just then a knock sounded on the door. Itachi looked at Sasuke and he transformed back into his snake form and sat on his bed, whoever it was would have to deal with it. Itachi went to the door and opened it to see a small blond boy and two larger boys behind him. "Come in" he said gesturing them inside where they stood by the door.

The blond was the one that spoke, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and I wanted to introduce myself and see if you needed any help with the new environment; I can tell that you are foreign."

Itachi looked at him thoughtfully and saw that the boy was not deceiving him, "My name is Itachi Uchiha, and you're correct in the fact that I am foreign; I come from Japan. Who are the two behind you?"

"Oh, them," Draco looked at the two in distaste, "Dad told me that I had to keep them as my body guards; it's not like I want them."

"Hmmm… so if I beat the crap out of them, then I can replace them."

Draco saw the ploy, if Itachi did this, it would give a reasonable excuse to the lack of Crabbe and Goyle, and he could always say that he had replaced them; he had, in a way. But there was one problem. Itachi didn't look like he could do anything against the two large boys; Draco hadn't seen the lean body Itachi held because he had kept his cloak on. "Yeah, but there's no way that you can beat them."

Itachi chuckled and heard his father hissing in the background in laughter as well, "Do you care if they get all beat up?"

"Go ahead, but good luck; I doubt that you can win." Draco backed away though, he didn't really want to see this seemingly nice boy get beaten up, but he insisted. At the backwards motion of Draco, Itachi flew at the two boys with a speed impossible to process to their eyes; all that they saw was a blur. He kicked Crabbe in the stomach and as he doubled over Itachi kneed him in the face, breaking his nose and then knocked him unconscious. Once Crabbe was down, he went for Goyle. He got behind him quickly and kicked him into the hallway where he crashed against the wall in a daze and passed out.

He grabbed the unconscious Crabbe and chucked him into the hallway with his unconscious partner where he landed in a heap, then closed the door. Draco looked at him in awe, "How the bloody hell did you do that, I didn't even see you move?"

Itachi gave a mischievous grin, "Sorry, trade secret." and made to sit down on his bed; that was when Draco noticed Sasuke.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT'S A CORAL SNAKE; THEY'RE WAY POISONOUS." He screamed, causing Itachi to cover his ears and Sasuke to hiss angrily at the racket. _'Glad I put that privacy charm up'_ he hissed at Sasuke who nodded his head in agreement.

"Calm down Draco, that's my familiar. He won't hurt anyone unless they are a threat to my safety; are you a threat to my safety Draco?"

"If that's your familiar, then there's no way that I want to be your enemy."

"Good, then it seems that I have an ally and possibly a friend" Itachi said smugly.

"Bugger off" Draco said, but he was grinning too; he had made a friend.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco left shortly after and Itachi pulled his shrunken trunk out of his pocket and put it at the end of his bed. He activated the Sharingan to unlock the trunk and pulled out his akatsuki cloak in order to replace the school one he was wearing. Sasuke was lounging lazily on his bed in human form spinning a kunai around his finger. "You really like that cloak, don't cha Squirt?"

"Of course I do, Toussan; it was one of the first things you gave me as well as being comfortable and warm" Itachi answered.

Sasuke grinned sadly, this kid had been treated to a horrible life before he had found him, and it was sad to see that a simple cloak was enough for the kid to keep it as one of his best memories. He changed the subject, "We're gonna need to find a place to train, can't have us getting out of shape, now can we?"

"The forest on the way in looked good, maybe we can find a good clearing somewhere in there."

"Good idea, we can check that out tomorrow" Sasuke replied.

They waited about three hours to make sure that everyone was indeed asleep before casting an invisibility jutsu called Kakuremino no Jutsu and sneaking out of their room and down the hallways. They soon made it to the portrait and went out of it and into the castle, where they immediately walked up to the ceiling and used that as their floor to make it even harder to spot them. They went around the whole castle undetected and spent most of the night out. They discovered many secret passageways and hidden rooms including one that, strangely enough, transformed into anything they wanted. They went to the third floor corridor last.

Once there they went back to the floor and went to the door where Itachi performed a wandless 'Alohomura' charm, unlocking the door easily. They were met with a large three headed dog, which Sasuke quickly used a genjutsu on to make it fall asleep. They found a trap door under one of the dog's large paws and went in where they slid down some sort of chute into a large amount of plant that they discovered was Devil's Snare. They easily used a fireball jutsu to destroy the offending plant and fell to the hard floor beneath, landing with catlike grace. Their next obstacle was a room filled with flying keys. "We must have to get the one to the door" Itachi said as he looked at the keys darting around the room. With his Sharingan activated he saw them as if they were still.

"Yeah, look for one not like the others; that will most likely be the one we need knowing that scheming teme Dumbledore." After about two seconds Itachi found the key that they needed and pointed to it. It floated about halfway up to the ceiling to the right side of the room. Sasuke saw it at the same time, "I'll get it, stay here" he said to Itachi. He ran up the wall quickly and then did a backflip midair, grabbing the key and then landing on his feet easily twenty feet below. As soon as they got the key they went and unlocked the door going through and into the room beyond. What they found was abysmally easy to pass; it was a giant chess board which they just performed a jutsu known as Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu which released a torrent of flame that destroyed all the chess pieces that it touched. They went through the smoldering remains and into the next obstacle which was a nasty looking troll. Sasuke slit its throat swiftly and they left the room with the foul odor following them. As they stepped into the next room flames sprung up behind them and in front of them, blocking their escape routes. On a long table vials full of potion sat innocently with a piece of paper that seemed to be a riddle. They glanced at the paper before Sasuke just summoned a small amount of Susanoo's abilities to shield them from the fire and they walked through unharmed. The next room held nothing but a mirror in the middle of the floor. Itachi examined it with his Sharingan and saw that something was hidden within the mirror, he did not know what. He looked into the mirror with the intent to find whatever was held inside and was surprised to see his reflection smile at him and hold up a red stone before slipping it into his pocket. As the stone in the reflection went into his pocket, he felt a heavy object place itself in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the object and saw that it was the stone from the reflection. "Hmmm…interesting"

Sasuke had seen the whole thing since the illusion the mirror cast to block anyone from seeing other's reflections did not work on the Sharingan. "That's…strange. We'll have to investigate what this stone is"

"Yeah, that'll be fun" Itachi groaned as Sasuke chuckled at his son's dismay.

"Say, how bout we make some of those crappy tests harder just to dissuade the old fool from coming down here." Sasuke said with an evil glint in his eye. They headed back out the way they came making the tests harder as they went. Snape's potions riddle was locked in a box that would float near the ceiling and not come when summoned. The troll was reanimated with one of Sasori's puppet jutsus Sasuke had copied and ordered to kill anyone or anything that came through the room at any cost. The chest set was remade so that the pieces on the white team now had jutsus to use and they grew stalactites from the ceiling to dissuade anyone from simply levitating across. Next were the keys which they made razor sharp and only the incorrect keys could be summoned; they also broke the brooms and put an anti-summoning charm on anything outside of the room coming in. The Devil's Snare had been burned away so they resummoned it and put sleeping gas ability in it. Last was the Cerberus which they awoke and intimidated it enough with killing intent that it whimpered at them and then ordered it to kill anyone with the nerve to come into the room. The last thing that they did was to be nice; they put a spell on the room the Cerberus was in to summon it a steak every night to keep it content.

They went back to their room and sealed the strange stone into a scroll which they hid and then they went to bed on their own respective beds after casting a spell so that someone could not just walk in and see Sasuke completely human asleep on his mat. The next day would be a tiring one, that was for sure; Itachi and Sasuke had the sense that something bad was going to happen and that was never good.


	5. My First day!

Chapter 4: My First Day!

Sasuke and Itachi woke up early the next morning. Since they hadn't had time to visit the forest yet, they only did the morning exercises that they could do in Itachi's room. Once they were done with the morning exercises Itachi hopped in the shower to get clean. As he was in his room getting dressed Sasuke hopped in the shower and soon they were heading down to breakfast with Sasuke wrapped around Itachi's neck in his snake form. All of the staff was already in there and unsurprisingly there was little to no students up yet. Itachi sat down at the Slytherin table and saw some miso soup and tomatoes; did the elves know about Sasuke's preference as well? He grabbed a bowl of miso soup and a few tomatoes, setting them before him. He gave Sasuke the tomatoes and a small amount of the miso soup before eating himself. _'We'll go vissit the kitchensss before my firsst classs and get you some real food, Tousssan.'_ He hissed at his father.

' _Alright, I'll keep you to that'_ Sasuke hissed laughingly.

About ten minutes later, Draco came in and sat next to Itachi, "Hey, I forgot to ask what your familiar's name is." He said, trying to start a conversation.

Itachi looked up and then looked at Sasuke, _'Oh yeah, what are we going to call you Tousssan? We can't call you your real name.'_

' _Hmmm…call me Kage, we can just usse your middle name for now.'_

' _Alright, Tousssan'_ Itachi looked up to see Draco staring at him, "His name is Kage"

Draco, however, seemed to have something more important on his mind, "You're a parseltongue?"

"A what?"

"A parseltongue can speak to snakes in their own language."

"Oh yeah, I guess so then; I've been able to since I was a young."

"That's bloody awesome, Itachi; I wish that I could have that ability."

Itachi chuckled and Sasuke hissed in laughter in his ear. Draco looked slightly freaked out, "Is that snake laughing at me or is it just me?"

"He's laughing at you; he is very intelligent, as intelligent as a human."

"I thought this couldn't get any better; can he understand me?"

Draco's smile got bigger as Sasuke nodded his head, "Do you like being Itachi's familiar?" another nod. "Do you think I could have a familiar, too?"

Sasuke hissed, "Hide your eyesss and activate your Sssharingan and sssee if he hasss the potential to gain the magic power for a familiar." Itachi leaned his head down, hiding his eyes with his bangs and did as Sasuke asked. He gasped in surprise as he read Draco's potential and then looked around the room.

"He hasss the potential, but he alssso hasss the ability to manipulate chakra, and not the magic way"

Sasuke thought a second, "We ssshould train him, but only if he provesss trussstworthy. Tell him that you know a ssspell but you have to be in private. For you, after breakfassst bring me to the kitchensss and let me go; I'll ussse the invisssibility jutsssu and find a place."

"Alright, Tousssan." He looked at Draco, "He says that we need to use a spell that I know, but that we have to do it in private; I'll tell you where and why later."

"Cool, I can't wait until then." And Draco went to eating his food with a new gusto.

After a while Sasuke hissed in his ear quietly, "The greasssy bat that runs Ssslytherin hasss been watching you."

"I know, I'm keeping an eye on him for now; he ssseemsss to dissslike Dumbledore to a degree and I'm waiting to sssee if he can be trusssted."

"Wissse move" The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence and the two Slytherins and one snake were done eating early. They went back to the common room to get their supplies and talk, as their first class didn't start until 9 and it was only 7:30.

On the way to the common room, Itachi ran off when Draco looked away and went to the kitchens. Whrn they got there, there was house elves clamoring about and Itachi stopped one, "Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha and I have a friend that's only been eating tomatoes and he's very hungry for real food"

The elf looked at him wide-eyed, "I knows who you are Mr. Itachi sir; is Mr. Sasuke sir wanting real food?"

"Yeah, but how did you know about Sasuke?"

"We knows everyone here sir, and we will keep Uchiha secret; Headmaster Dumbledore sir, is making us stay, but we will be keeping secrets from Headmaster"

"Alright, Thank you; is there any place that you know of that I could be unheard by Dumbledore in the castle. I need to meet a friend in private later."

"There is the come-and-go room, Nipsies will show you where after dinner, Sirs."

"Thank you, and now do you have food for my father?"

"Yes, sirs, wait a moment and Nipsies will be here with food." The little elf ran off and came back a few moments later with what looked to be a doggy bag, "Here sirs, Sasuke sir can eat in Itachi sir's rooms in human form."

"Thank you Nipsies" and they were off. They were back in the common room by 8 and Draco asked where they had been, "Wait a moment Draco; I need to put Kage in my room until classes."

He went to his room and set Sasuke and his food down on the bed. As he walked out Sasuke turned human and cast a privacy charm on the door so that he could eat undisturbed. Itachi walked back out to Draco and sat down on the couch, "Now, where I've been. I went to the kitchen to get Kage some real food; he likes tomatoes but not enough to eat them 24/7. I also discovered where our meeting will be from a house elf. She called it the come-and-go room and she's gonna show us how to get there later, after dinner."

"Cool, are you sure that you know a spell to find out if I can have a familiar?"

"Oh, yes; I'm sure," Itachi answered.

They sat and talked until 8:30, when Draco said they should get their stuff from their rooms so they could be on time to class. The classroom is 5 minutes from here and I already know the way there, why would I get ready early?"

"How do you know your way there already?"

"Oh, I already know my way around the whole castle, thanks to some exploration and photographic memory I got from my dad."

"Are you ever gonna be normal?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You managed to beat the crap out of Crabbe and Goyle without trying, have a poisonous familiar, the same familiar can understand and respond to human language, and now you know the whole castle because of a photographic memory."

"You forgot the part about the Uchihas being the founders of magic" Itachi said absently.

"So you're not gonna be nor- WAIT WHAT?"

"What?"

"Your family founded magic?"

"Yeah, although we originally called it chakra, but whatever."

"Your family created magic?"

"I already said yes."

"Holy crap, what the hell? Now, I'm even gladder I'm not your enemy."

"I wouldn't want to be my enemy either, or my father's"

Draco stared at him a moment as if seeing if he was joking, then he looked at the clock up on the wall, "Shit, classes start in ten minutes, we gotta get ready and go."

"Oh, okay; I'll go grab Kage and my bag." He went to his room and tapped the door, "It's Itachi."

The door opened and Itachi slipped in, closing it behind him. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, eating the food that the elves sent. Itachi recast the privacy charm and turned to Sasuke, "Hey Toussan, time for classes; are you coming with me?"

"Of course," Sasuke said, finishing his food and transforming back into a snake. Itachi walked over to his father and Sasuke slithered up his arm and back onto his shoulders before wrapping around his neck. Itachi grabbed the bag that held his transfiguration and potions textbooks and headed out, meeting Draco in the hallway. Their first class was transfiguration.

McGonagall had them trying to transfigure matchsticks into needles and Draco was having trouble; Itachi had his head down doing nothing. McGonagall walked up to where Itachi was, "Mr. Uchiha, why aren't you practicing transforming that matchstick?"

Without lifting his head up, the matchstick transformed into a needle with the Uchiha crest carved on it in tiny engravings; McGonagall stared in shock at the now shiny metal needle, "How did you do that Mr. Uchiha?"

Now Itachi lifted his head up, "I just did exactly what you did, Professor."

"It took me five times to transfigure a needle for the first time, so how did you do it so quickly?"

"Do you know of my family's history?" McGonagall's face told it all, she definetely knew, "Oh, good, then you understand how I did it."

McGonagall gulped, "Can you transform it back, Mr. Uchiha?" The needle turned back to the matchstick. "Where's your wand, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Back in my room Professor, why?"

"You mean that you did that without your wand?"

"Yeah, is that some big accomplishment here in Britain?"

"Quite so, Mr. Uchiha"

"Oh, okay; can I go back to sleep now?"

No, you can't Mr. Uchiha; practice makes perfect."

She walked away as Itachi grumbled. Draco was looking at him incredulously, "What Draco?"

"Every time I look at you, I get even gladder that I'm not your enemy" he said and then turned back to his matchstick.

The rest of the class went by quickly and McGonagall assigned all of them homework to practice except Itachi.

The next class was History of Magic and Itachi quickly decided that his time could be spent better elsewhere; he would never come to this class again. They had lunch and then Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) which was also a total waste of time, due to the teacher being afraid of his own shadow. Itachi saw through it though and realized it was all fake; he and his father would have to investigate. His last class of the day was potions with the Gryffindors.

They walked into the dungeon classroom and him and Draco walked to one of the desks in the middle and sat down. The rest of the class came in and chose seats, though the Gryffindors and Slytherins sat on opposite sides of the room. Snape came in and started taking roll; he got to Jacob Potter and when no answer came, he looked up, "Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

The Gryffindors just shrugged and Snape's sneer grew worse, "Of course, the new _celebrity_ doesn't find this class important enough to attend."

Itachi raised his hand and Snape looked at him, "Yes, Mr. Uchiha"

"Jacob Potter is currently shoving his face with food in his father's office."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I heard him talking to his father about skipping this class because James didn't like the teacher."

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha. Ten points to Slytherin for reporting bad behavior and forty points from Gryffindor for not one, but two, students skipping class." The Gryffindors groaned and one actually complained, "That's not our fault that those two aren't here."

"Then you better take it up with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley when you see them next."

The Gryffindor sat back down grumbling about bad teachers and unfairness. Snape finished role and gave a small speech about having dunderheads in all his classes or something like that. The assignment was a boil cure potion and soon the classroom was filled with the sounds of ingredients going into cauldrons and stirring. The class was over quickly to Itachi and he headed to the kitchen to get Sasuke some food before dinner, which was in an hour. They went back to the common room where Draco was waiting, "Hey Draco, let me put Kage in my room for a bit and we can talk about tonight."

Itachi went to his room with Sasuke who transformed to eat and cast a privacy charm, just like this morning and lunch. He went back out to the common room and saw Draco waiting on the same couch as this morning, "Hey, I'm back. Sorry, Kage gets grumpy without alone time and proper food."

"No big deal, Itachi. What did you want to tell me about tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. I met with Nipsies and she'll come get us around midnight, so meet me in my room around then, preferably early please."

"Ok, but we better not get caught."

"We won't" Itachi said smiling.

"How can you be so confident about that?"

"I'll tell you tonight"

"Ooookay, I guess I should never expect a straight answer from you."

"Nope"

"You're way to cheerful"

"Whatever, we should go to dinner."

Itachi went and grabbed Sasuke, who didn't want him going anywhere without him, and him and Draco headed down to dinner. Once dinner was over, everyone went to their dorms to go to bed, except two students. Draco waited until about 11:45 before coming to Itachi's room. Nipsies came at 12 just as she said she would and teleported them to the seventh floor corridor. "What are we doing here Nipsies?" Itachi asked.

"Mr. Uchiha sir must walk in front of this wall three times with a place in mind and then a door will appear for him"

"Thank you Nipsies, if I call you can you help us get back to my dorm in Slytherin if I call you?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Uchiha sir." The little elf squeaked.

"Thank you Nipsies"

"No be thanking Nipsies, is Nipsies' job" with this the little elf popped away. Itachi looked at the blank wall and then thought _'a place where I can show my skills'_ as he walked in front of the wall three times. A door appeared and Itachi opened it to see a high ceilinged room with training dummies on one side and comfortable seats on the other. "Come in Draco"

Draco came in and gasped at the size of the room; he went over to the couches and sat down. "Alright, I'm ready"

Itachi chuckled at Draco's serious face, then abruptly got serious, "You have the ability to get a familiar, but that's not why I wanted to meet you."

Draco's face got happy at the familiar comment, but confused at the rest, "What else did you want to talk about, Itachi?"

"First, you have to have a magical vow not to tell anyone about what I tell you ever; it's very important and if you don't, I won't tell you anything and I'll obliviate your memory"

Draco thought a moment and then pulled out his wand, "I, Draco Malfoy, do swear by my magic to not reveal any of the information Itachi Uchiha tells me tonight. So mote it be" His wand glowed for a moment and Itachi said, "So mote it be" and the deal was made.

"Alright, please listen before you judge." And he started, "I started as Harry potter, my parents were abusive and I was treated like I wasn't there until one night they abandoned me in Knockturn Alley at Dumbledore's request. I was attacked by slavers and almost taken into slavery before an old bloodline I didn't know I had was awakened and helped me to escape them. I ran away, bloodied and bruised, and fell unconscious. I woke up at Gringotts with the man that found me in the alley and rescued me from the alley before my unconscious body was found by the slavers. He told me that the bloodline I had awakened was the Uchiha and that he wanted to adopt me. I agreed and we went through with the ritual. I was blood-adopted, so I gained his looks and lost those of the Potters. I was renamed Itachi Uchiha, which was the name of my uncle before he died protecting my father. I left with my new father to live in his house in Japan and train in the ninja way. I have the ability known as the Sharingan, along with my father."

Draco gaped like a fish for a moment, trying to find his voice, "You're a ninja?"

"Yup, sure am; a pretty talented one I'd say"

"Th…That's crazy."

"Want me to show you some of what I can do?"

"Y…yeah sure"

"Okay, watch closely" Itachi made the seals for Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu and put his hands up to his mouth and blowing out a great big fireball that hit one of the training dummies and incinerated it completely.

"H…Holy crap, you can breathe fire?" Draco's voice had gone to a squeak.

"Yeah, wanna see another move that only I and my father will ever be able to do?"

"That sounds bloody awesome!"

Itachi put his right hand on the forearm of his left hand and activated the Sharingan; a chidori quickly formed on his arm and hand. He ran at the training dummy and quickly cut it in half with the chidori; it fell in two pieces by his feet.

Draco stared for a moment, "This only solidifies what I said earlier"

"What was that?"

"That I'm glad I'm not your enemy and I pity anyone who is."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I wish I could do that."

"As a matter of fact, you can"

"Wait, what?"

"You can do this with some training."

"Cool, can you train me then?"

"No"

Draco's face fell. "But, my father can"

Draco still looked crestfallen, "Why would your dad help me, and even if he did agree, how would he get here?"

"He's already at Hogwarts; he didn't trust Dumbledore and I asked him to come, so he did."

"What, where?"

"Did I introduce you to Kage?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Draco asked confused.

Sasuke slithered off of Itachi's shoulder and went over to right in front of Draco; Draco gave a slightly terrified look and then there was a poof of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, there was a man standing in place of the snake. "W…Who are you?" Draco stuttered out.

Sasuke inclined his head a small bit before speaking, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's father"

"W...What?" Draco fainted. Sasuke looked at Itachi with a smirk and conjured a bucket of ice water, dumping it on Draco's head; he woke up rather quickly.

"Back to the living?" Sasuke's deep baritone voice said as Draco stood up, his face red in embarrassment. "Sorry, I just didn't expect Itachi's pet snake to actually be his father."

"That's okay" Sasuke said, "No one does. Now are you really interested in becoming a ninja? Once you commit, there is no going back"

"Yes, but first…" he looked at Itachi, "…will you become my blood brother, Itachi?"

"What is that?" Itachi questioned, as Sasuke sat down next to him; he was interested as well.

Draco blushed, but continued, "It's a bond with blood that pretty much means that the two that did the bond will always be there to support each other.

Sasuke spoke, "I'm guessing that it's magical, so what are the side effects?"

"They would each get some small change from the other, usually unnoticeable. Something like streaks of the other person's hair color in their own, or if one is more powerful than the other, the less powerful one will get slightly stronger. People have done the bond and the only thing that changed is the shape of their nails or frizziness in their hair. Nothing big, except that neither will betray the other in any ways that can be fatal."

"Hmmm…sounds fine to me, but it's up to Itachi in the end" Sasuke said.

Itachi thought a moment, "Sure, I've always wanted a brother that isn't a spoiled, fat, prick like Jacob."

Draco's face lifted, "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Let's go for it."

Draco smiled, "Alright, but we need a blade for the ritual."

Itachi reached into the weapons pouch on his leg and grabbed a kunai, "Will this work?"

"Yeah, did you just pull that out of nowhere?"

"Of course not, I pulled it out of the weapons pouch on my leg."

"You have a weapons pouch on your leg? You know what, never mind. Do you have a second one for me?" Another kunai was pulled out. "Should've known. Alright, we each put a cut on our hands and then put a little magic out and grab hands saying, 'I swear to be blood brothers with…' the person that you're making the bond with. Got it?"

"Yeah, let's go"

They each put a gash in their hands and then grabbed hands and clasped them together and said the vow. There was a swirl of magic and then each felt small changes in their bodies. Sasuke summoned a mirror for them and they looked. Itachi hadn't changed much; his hair laid flat and had grown down to about five inches past his shoulders. He also had what looked to be stress lines on his cheeks (Where did those come from?). Draco had changed more; his entire body had become more lean and in better shape. He had gained an increase in power level as well, if only small; his eyesight had also improved immensely, though he didn't have the Sharingan.

Sasuke looked at Itachi for a moment with a longing face and then summoned a red ribbon and tied his hair in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, "You look just like your namesake, Itachi." Sasuke said softly.

"Thanks, Toussan" Itachi said back, just as softly. Draco was still looking at his new rock hard flat tummy and didn't notice the exchange.

"Damn, that did a lot. Wait a minute, if I gained this, them that means that you already have it."

"Yup, except I'm still stronger."

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you after that lightning thing, why are your eyes glowing red with black marks?"

"Those are my Sharingan, or Copy-Wheel Eye. They are the power of the Uchiha bloodline."

"Your real brother is related to you and you said you awakened the bloodline, does he have it too?"

Sasuke looked horrified at the prospect, "Hell no, if anyone asks, Itachi was adopted by the Potters and isn't related to them in any way."

Itachi and Draco laughed at Sasuke's face.

"Hn, we should probably be getting to bed, it's already two in the morning and you have Lily's class tomorrow Itachi."

Itachi scowled, "Oh yeah, great; I have to deal with the Potters."

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, but you got me remember?"

"Yeah" the scowl lessened, "Hey Toussan, when are we gonna start training Draco?"

Sasuke smiled, "Depending on tomorrow's occurrences, tomorrow night and on the weekends."

"Cool" Draco yawned and Itachi took this as a sign, "Nipsies" he called. The little elf popped into existence, "Yes, Mr. Uchiha sir?"

"We need to get back to our rooms please."

"Okay, Nipsies will take you there sirs" With a small pop, they were all in Itachi and Sasuke's room; Draco left for his room and Itachi and Sasuke sat down on the bed, "Toussan?"

"Yes, Itachi"

"Do you wish you had your brother instead of me?"

Sasuke froze, "No Itachi, I miss my brother but he is dead and you are not; you are important to me now."

Itachi leaned into his father's chest, "Really, Toussan?"

"Yes Itachi"

"Can you sleep with me tonight Toussan?"

"Yes Itachi, lay down; I'll never leave you."

Sasuke laid down in the bed and Itachi snuggled up to him, sniffling and went to sleep. Sasuke stared at the ceiling for a bit, _'Itachi, I keep forgetting he's an eleven year old kid and not you. Those bastards that birthed him hurt him so badly with their betrayal and scorn, I want to kill them. I will never leave my son, ever.'_ Was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep, his precious son snuggled against his side.


	6. Itachi?

Chapter 5: Itachi?

Itachi shot out of the bed for the third night in a row gasping for air. He had been having nightmares ever since that night he had slept with his father. He looked over at the clock and realized that it was only 3 am, and he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon.

He looked at his father and saw him sleeping; after he had woken Sasuke up twice, he had put a silencing charm around his own bed. Itachi went over the nightmares he had been having as he sat on the bed; there was one where he'd slaughtered an entire village. There was also one where he'd seen himself slaughtering a bunch of people with the Sharingan that he thought of as…family for some from tonight was strangest one so far; he had been standing next to Sasuke who he saw as…brother, and fighting a man with horns and what seemed to be a snake tail coming out of his stomach.

Itachi sighed and decided to just read until his father woke.

It was about three-and-a-half hours later that Sasuke woke up; he looked over to see Itachi reading a book on defense, "Nightmares again?"

Itachi nodded and his father stood and walked over to him, "If you ever want to talk, I'm always open"

Itachi reached over and hugged his father, "Thanks Toussan, I will."

They stood like this for a few minutes and Sasuke grimaced; Itachi looked up, "What's wrong Toussan?"

"It's just that you have flying lessons today…with James Potter."

Itachi frowned, "Oh yeah, that's gonna be a pain, and flying was one of the things I was actually interested in", he pouted.

His father stood and ruffled his hair, "I'll be there with you; now, let's tie up your hair and get the morning workouts over with." He summoned another red ribbon and tied up Itachi's hair; Itachi turned back to his father, "We could go to the come-and-go room, so we can do more actual warm-ups."

Sasuke smiled, "Good idea, let's go." They went out the door after putting an invisibility jutsu on and headed towards the seventh floor corridor. They were at the blank stretch of wall within three minutes and Itachi summoned up the room they needed. The morning was spent warming up and practicing jutsus. They went to breakfast around 7:30, Sasuke in his snake form obviously; Draco was already there. He spoke, "Where were you? I looked for you in your room, but you weren't there."

"I was doing morning warm-ups with Kage."

Draco's eyes lit up, "Hey, when are we going to start with me?"

I can wake you up tomorrow around 6:30, we went to the come-and-go room."

"Alright, cool, I can't wait to get started"

Breakfast passed quickly and so did Herbology. As soon as Herbology was over, Draco grabbed Itachi by the arm and ran towards the Quidditch Pitch, where the lessons would take place.

"Whoa, Draco slow down, you're gonna tri-" he was cut off as he lunged to grab Draco, who was falling on his face, "Told you that would happen" he said with a smug smile.

Draco brushed himself off and frowned, "Alright, fine, we'll walk; I'm just so excited about the flying lessons."

"Good, now let's go, I have an asshole to deal with."

Draco grabbed his chest above his heart, "You wound me"

Itachi's eye twitched, "I'm talking about James and Jacob Potter, not you."

Draco stopped being overly dramatic and frowned again, "Oh yeah, the Gryffindors are with us. Damn; sorry, you probably don't even want to go."

"No, it's okay, Kage is with me; nothing will happen that we can't handle easily." He smiled, "Now, let's go."

They arrived at the Quidditch Pitch about five minutes later and saw that almost everyone was already there. As they walked up, James smiled darkly at them, "10 points off each for being late to class." Draco almost went after the guy, they weren't late yet, but Itachi grabbed him, "Ignore him, he's not worth our time Draco." He whispered to the irate boy. Draco stopped struggling, "You're right, sorry" he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Itachi just smiled, "It's fine, let's go to the rest of the Slytherins" he said, walking towards their housemates. They got there and stood next to a broom like the others of the class were doing. Itachi looked around and realized that Jacob Potter wasn't there; he came waddling over about five minutes later with the redhead that Itachi had learned was named Ron. James just glanced at him and then turned to the class, "Good, we can begin. Put your hands over your brooms and say UP in a nice clear voice. Itachi and Draco got it with the first time, though no one else but Jacob Potter had gotten the broom to move. It took about four or five tries for everyone else. "Alright, good class; now sit on them and don't move until I say so" They did as he told and he nodded at the Gryffindors and ignored the Slytherins, "Good, gently lift your brooms up and rise gently. Everyone did so except for the pudgy boy, Neville, who rose way too quickly and started zooming around uncontrollably. The broom bucked him off within thirty seconds, from fifty feet in the air. He fell off the broom at the same time that Itachi activated his Sharingan; he saw Neville as he fell slowly and used a Shunshin jutsu to get under him. When he was below Neville, he jumped and caught the boy before falling back down and landing on his feet easily, fifty feet below. He deactivated his Sharingan before anyone saw them and set the shaken boy down. He turned towards the others to see them all staring at him, "What are you staring at me for?" Just then, Madame Pomphrey came running out, she had seen them. She ran over and grabbed him, checking him over until he escaped, "What are you doing, woman?"

"You fell from at least fifty feet in the air, you've got to be injured" she huffed, as she tried to grab him again only to be nimbly evaded.

"I am perfectly fine, will you leave me be?"

"At least, let me do a diagnostic spell."

" _Go ahead, Itachi; it just checks your health"_ Sasuke hissed in his ear.

Itachi nodded and let the woman approach him; she ran a spell on him and then openly gaped, "You are the single most in-shape person in this school, what's your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha, ma'am"

"You're the Uchiha! Tell me, does your health have to do with magic, Mr. Uchiha?"

"No, I just keep in shape with exercises and eating healthy."

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, somehow you're completely fine after a fifty foot jump and fall; I don't know how, but thank goodness you saved that other boy." She turned and walked away in the direction of the castle. Draco ran up to him, "That was so cool, Itachi"

Itachi turned to him, "Thanks, I couldn't just let him get seriously injured or killed and the teacher wasn't doing anything." He glared at James, whose face turned purple in anger, he couldn't say he was too slow if the eleven year old had done it and he couldn't take points because Itachi had just saved someone's life. He turned away and called out, "Flying Lessons are over, thanks to the accident, LEAVE." Everyone was gone in seconds.

The rest of the classes for the day were uneventful and soon it was dinner time. Itachi sat down and realized that a little Hufflepuff girl was trying to get his attention; he turned to her and she blushed and handed him a piece of paper. It read:

 _To: Mr. Uchiha_

 _Please come to my office at 6 on Saturday evening; I wish to talk_

 _Signed, Headmaster Dumbledore_

Itachi groaned and slammed his head into the table, "Great, now we got this shit to go through", he mumbled. His father read the note and hissed angrily in his ear.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _He staggered towards his little brother, the one he'd given so much for. He could feel that this was it, the end; his breathing became ragged yet he still staggered towards Sasuke. He was dying, Sasuke could finally get his eyes, his brother wouldn't go blind, and he would be able to protect himself. As he staggered towards Sasuke, his brother backed up, yet he still went forwards. He finally got to his brother and reached towards his face with two fingers; he touched his brother's forehead and said with his last breath, "Forgive me Sasuke, this is it, there won't be a next time" he breathed his last and felt his body collapsing. He closed his eyes and all was darkness._

There was light and he found himself in another scene.

 _He grabbed his brother by the back of his head and pressed his forehead up against Sasuke's. He spoke, "You don't have to forgive me…_

 _No matter what you decide to do from now on…_

 _I will love you forever!_

 _He felt himself fading again, disintegrating as the reanimation jutsu dispersed. He looked one last time at his little brother and smiled before disappearing; darkness again…_

Itachi woke with a start and felt tears sliding down his cheeks, what was that; it seemed so real, like it had happened. ' _Why am I getting these dreams, they feel as if they actually happened?'_

He looked over at his sleeping father and recalled the visions in his dream of his father, brother, he didn't know anymore. Sasuke had seemed scared in the first one and sad in the second. _'I've got to find out what those visions are'_ he thought silently to himself. Looked like another 3 am morning, oh well, he would read.

Sasuke woke up at 6:30, like every morning and just looked sadly at his son; the nightmares kept him up and he hadn't got a decent night's sleep in five days and Sasuke was worried but his son wasn't ready to share his nightmares yet, he would wait. Sasuke stood and went to Itachi and hugged him before going to get dressed for their morning workout. They had decided that they were going to train all day, with Draco, until dinner and Dumbledore's meeting. He got changed and looked over to Itachi, who looked to be in deep thought, not even paying attention to the book anymore. "Hey Squirt, get up and get dressed, we have training to do" Itachi seemed to snap out of his daze and looked sheepishly at his father, "Sorry, just thinking about something; I'll get dressed." He hopped up and grabbed his clothes and put them on. He put on his Akatsuki cloak and went over to Sasuke to get his hair put up; he couldn't do it on his own yet sadly. Sasuke tied his hair up and they went to wake Draco, only to find him already awake and dressed; he looked excited and Itachi smiled _'Of course, it's his first actual training session; yesterday was just a warm-up'_

Sasuke grabbed Draco and put an invisibility jutsu on them both while Itachi put the invisibility jutsu only on himself. It would be easier to transport Draco with someone carrying him as he was slow and couldn't walk on walls yet. They left and got to the come-and-go room which transformed into the training grounds from the first day Itachi and Sasuke had come alone. Once they were inside, Sasuke took off the jutsu and set Draco down while Itachi removed his own jutsu. Draco looked around the room with the same amazement he had yesterday.

They spent the day teaching Draco to throw shuriken and senbon with accuracy; they actually gave a display of a ninja battle with a spar between Itachi and Sasuke. Draco was much more enthusiastic after the display; he had grown bored with throwing the weapons over and over. By the end of the day Draco could hit the edge of the target; while he had been practicing with weapons Itachi had been practicing his jutsus; his favorite were, of course, Katon jutsus and Chidori and so he practiced to become quicker with them. Sasuke watched the training with an approving face for both of them. Finally, it was dinner time and Sasuke turned into his Kage form and slithered to his normal place around Itachi's neck; they went down to the great hall and sat in their normal places at the Slytherin table. Dinner was a quiet affair, due to Draco knowing better than to talk about his training in front of others, which Itachi appreciated.

Finally they were done with their food and Itachi looked at the clock in the back of the great hall and saw that it was 5:50. _"Great, jussst on time."_ He hissed to his father.

" _Remember, I'm there for you Itachi."_ His father hissed comfortingly. Itachi reached up and rubbed the scales on his father's head before getting up and walking out of the great hall, towards the Headmaster's office. He got to the gargoyle statue that he knew guarded Dumbledore's office. He didn't know the password though so he activated the Sharingan and charged a chidori; he used the chidori to cut through the goblin, splitting him in two. Once the gargoyle was destroyed he stepped over the rubble and went up the stairs to the Headmaster's office door. He didn't care about the gargoyle; he had just destroyed it because he hated the Headmaster.

He knocked on the door, "Come in, my boy" a voice from inside called. Itachi growled at the nickname but put on his 'Itachi mask' and went inside. The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, Lily and James Potter sat on a couch next to him and Snape stood in the corner. Itachi's mask almost broke at the Potters but he kept it on. Dumbledore gestured to a chair and Itachi went over and sat down. He saw James and Lily looking smug about something and he turned to Dumbledore, "You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, my boy; we need to talk."

"About what, Headmaster?"

"I researched the Uchiha and came upon a startling fact that there are no adult Uchihas. I do not know how you are an Uchiha, but since there are no adult Uchihas, I found a family willing to adopt you into their house" he gestured to James and Lily.

"No" Itachi said flatly, "Tell me why I should leave my father and go live with some strangers?"

"We went over this; I know you don't have a father, you will live with the Potters and allow them access to your vaults" Itachi's anger spiked drastically and he almost killed the Headmaster then and there, but restrained himself, barely.

He spoke in a clipped tone, "My family worked for generations to gain the funds in my vaults and I will not give them to some child-abandoners and a senile old man"

Lily gasped at the child-abandonment comment, "How did you know about that?"

Dumbledore spoke in a hard voice, "Look at me, Mr. Uchiha"

Itachi turned to him and saw a flash of green light and heard the word _'ligilimens'_ when he felt as if something was in his head. _'That bastard'_ he pet his father's head to tell him not to worry and then closed his eyes and went into his mind. He arrived and saw Dumbledore standing before a large black wall in his mind, some kind of subconscious shield, he knew. He stood in the shadows of his mind and watched what Dumbledore would do. The old man prodded at the wall a moment and when it didn't budge shot a _'destructo'_ hex that hit the wall. At first nothing happened, but then a crack appeared in the wall. Dumbledore shot a few more hexes and the wall crumbled. Itachi was hit with memories, visions. As the wall crumbled, Itachi understood; they were not dreams, they were his past life. He was Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure no Sato, then he was an Akatsuki member. He had been killed and then brought back with the reanimation jutsu and now he was truly reborn, given a second chance with his brother. The moment that wall crumbled, Itachi's old life merged with the new and he was both ANBU trained Itachi Uchiha and an eleven year old ninja in training, he was complete. All of this only took a split second to register in his mind and then he opened his eyes to the real world.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he darted forward and grabbed Dumbledore by the throat, slamming him against the wall. He spoke, his voice cold, "You dare try to enter my mind, Headmaster; that was foolish." He felt, more then saw the two Potters jump up and point their wands at him. "Toussan, will you get them?" Sasuke slithered off his neck like lightning and transformed into his human self, "Of course Squirt" Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Potters wands fall in half and his father holding them at sword point with Kusanagi.

He looked back at Dumbledore who was trying to reach his wand on the desk as he turned blue from lack of oxygen. Snape stood in the corner, watching to see what would happen. Itachi looked Dumbledore in the eye and activated his newly reacquired Mangekyou Sharingan "Tsukuyomi' he whispered and then they were in a world of only black and white with Dumbledore tied to a cross. Dumbledore struggled, "What is this Dark Magic?"

Itachi answered, "It is Tsukuyomi, a world that I control completely, the perfect illusion. Now, you will suffer for making my parents abandon me in a dangerous alley, alone, at night. You remember that right; you said 'He'll be a Dark Wizard, get rid of him' and they did. You know, I'm glad they did or I never would've met Sasuke. You will be punished for the people you've manipulated, killed, and ruined their lives."

Dumbledore looked at him with newfound horror, "Harry?"

Itachi slapped him, "My name is Itachi Uchiha, not Harry Potter, Bastard." He then made it so that Dumbledore was stabbed repeatedly for the next seventy-two hours.

He went back to the real world, because the Tsukuyomi only took a few seconds and saw Dumbledore fall to the ground. Dumbledore tried to get up, but found he was too weak and collapsed, "You're lucky you're not brain-dead, congratulations on that" Dumbledore looked at him a moment and then passed out. He turned to see that Snape was still watching, frozen, and that James and Lily were still at sword point. His father glanced at him then back to the Potters, before he froze and looked back at Itachi, mainly his Mangekyou Sharingan. "What happened Itachi, how did you…" he trailed off, still staring at Itachi's eyes.

"Dumbledore delved into my mind and broke a barrier of memories that were better left hidden." He answered, before walking over to the two Potters. He grabbed Lily's face, "You wanted to know how I knew. I know about that because it was me that you abandoned in that alley. It was probably the best thing that happened to me, because I met up with Sasuke again." Lily and James' eyes widened and Sasuke gasped at the 'again'. Itachi was still concentrated on Lily Potter, "How did it feel to leave your son to die in an alley because of what one man said?" He let go of Lily and turned to James, "How about you? Are you proud about leaving a five year old to fend for himself in a situation that equaled certain death? I'm disgusted by both of you." He captured both of their gazes and soon they were in Tsukuyomi as well. They got the same treatment as Dumbledore and wound up barely conscious on the floor. "Hmm…impressive, their minds are still intact as well." He mumbled.

He knocked them unconscious and turned to see his brother/father staring at him, frozen. He resolved to explain later and turned and walked to Snape. Snape stood defiantly, "Am I getting the same treatment as them, Mr. Uchiha?"

"That depends on your stand in this, and I will know if you're lying, so tell me."

Snape looked him in the eye and spoke, "I used to like Lily, but now I am just disgusted by her, and her pig of I already hated. If they did what you said, by Dumbledore's orders then I will not follow the man. At least the Dark Lord tells the truth or just kills you; I cannot stand manipulative people and I've suspected Dumbledore since the disappearance of you six years ago."

"If you will not follow Dumbledore, then will you follow me and my father instead; we plan on killing Voldemort once we are sure we can. We know he is still alive, the goblins told us when I was first found by my father."

Snape thought a moment; he had seen their power. The eleven year old boy had token down Dumbledore in seconds, seemingly without trying and then Lily and James. The boy's voice was cold and flat as he talked to them. It had only changed when he had asked Snape to join him; Snape made a decision. If the boy could take down Dumbledore so easily, then he could kill Voldemort and Snape knew when someone had power. This boy in front of him leaked his dangerous, cold aura and Snape could feel it like glacier ice.

I will follow you; I can tell that you have the power to kill Voldemort and I suspect I should join my godson, Draco, in your support. What should I call you?"

"Itachi is fine; my father's name is Sasuke"

"I understand, but I must ask a question; why are your eyes like that?"

Itachi smiled, "They are a powerful bloodline, called Sharingan or Copy-Wheel Eye; only my father and I have them. The state they are in is an advanced state called Mangekyou", his eyes changed to the original state, "The three tomoe is the original state of the Sharingan."

Snape was curious now, "What are its abilities? If you can't tell me I understand"

"I'll give you the basics; they can copy anything perfectly. They have a fire that can only be put out by the user; it burns until the target is no more. They also have a giant skeletal warrior with a sword that puts whoever it cuts into an endless sleep. The last ability I will tell you is what I used on the three unconscious pricks in the room; it is a perfect illusion. While in the illusion, the world is mine to control, seventy-two hours in there is only seconds out here; I generally use it to break people's minds, torture. That is all I am willing to reveal." He turned and grabbed his still frozen father and carried him bridal style back to their room where he set him down. Sasuke jerked and blinked a few times before looking at Itachi sadly.

"Is that really you, Brother?"


	7. Am I Rusty?

Chapter 6: Am I Rusty?

Itachi sat down next to Sasuke and leaned against him; he didn't pull away, he just turned and grabbed Itachi in his arms. Itachi froze; he thought that Sasuke hated him. He sat frozen for a moment before melting into the hug. Sasuke spoke again, "Are you my brother or my son?"

Itachi spoke, "I am both; what I said was true, Dumbledore unlocked my memories. There was a wall hiding them from me; he went into my mind and broke it down. The instant it broke, my past and my present merged; therefore I am both your brother and son, which is kinda weird if you think on it."

"I understand Itachi; I'm glad that you're back, I missed you. I avenged you, you know, but you weren't there to see it."

"Why are you so accepting? I thought that you hated me for what I did?"

"I learned the truth about what happened. When you died the second time, you told me that I didn't have to forgive you, but that you still loved me. I forgave you the moment I found out the truth about why you did it. Is that so hard to believe?"

Itachi smiled, "Maybe, hello is Sasuke there?"

"I am hurt that you don't believe me."

"I believe you; I've always believed in you Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "So, what am I going to call you now? Brother or son?"

Itachi got a thoughtful face, "I don't know, but I like the idea of brother. I will always be your son in this lifetime though, that won't change."

Sasuke gave a relieved smile; he had worried that he had lost his son, but it seemed he was still there, just different. "Well then Nii-san, are we going to tell Draco and Snape?"

"No, at least not right now I don't think." Itachi said and then yawned. He looked at the clock and saw that it was ten 'o'clock _'Where did the time go? Oh well, I'm tired.'_ He snuggled deeper into Sasuke's lap and closed his eyes; Sasuke just held him, happy that he still acted similar to his son. Itachi fell asleep quickly and Sasuke set him gently on the bed, and got up to sit at the end of the bed. He just watched over Itachi as he slept. _'Oh, Itachi, things will change now that you've started the game. I don't know how you've done it, but you came back to me and I still keep my role as a father.'_ He looked out the window at the lake; the windows were charmed to see the lakeside. He stared out the window for a while and then looked at his futon on the floor before ignoring it and lying down next to his brother. Itachi slept peacefully for the first time in days and Sasuke had his family back. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Itachi woke up to see that he was clutching Sasuke's shirt and he was about to let go when he realized that he would wake up his brother by doing so. He stopped and glanced over at the clock; it was 6, he had a half an hour. He watched his brother and thought about the situation. He had all of his old memories back, but he also had the new. He realized that he felt more like the little brother than the older brother or son in this case. _'Hmm, you'd think that would feel weird but it just feels normal to me; though, I'm glad that he forgave me for what I did.'_

He layed there for a while, his brother really was a comfortable pillow. But after about twenty minutes, he decided that it was time to get up. He sat up gently, so as not to wake Sasuke and went to the bathroom to get in the shower; once he got out; he went to grab his clothes and made a few changes. He summoned a low V-necked shirt and a necklace with three circles on it; he also summoned a fishnet no-sleeved shirt and some long pants. He put the fishnet shirt on and then the V-necked shirt over top; he grabbed the pants and put them on as well and then the Akatsuki cloak he had brought in with him. No wonder he had liked the cloak; it was part of his old wardrobe. The last thing he added was his necklace, then he summoned a red ribbon and tied his hair back. When he walked out, he saw that Sasuke was just waking up; he was rubbing his eyes and stretching when Itachi got a mischievous idea.

He flew at his brother full-speed, no Shunshin, and tackled him; Sasuke was startled for a moment before he grabbed Itachi and they fell to the ground together laughing. Itachi sat on Sasuke's chest, "Time to get up nii-san; I'm looking forward to having a big brother"

Sasuke's laughter slowed to chuckling and he looked at the excited eleven-year-old on top of him, "Little brother?"

"Yup; since we're brothers _and_ father and son, you're my new Aniki"

"And you're my Ototo, I presume"

"Yup, now get dressed so we can get Draco and go to the training grounds; I want to see if my skills have rusted and I want a spar with you."

Sasuke chuckled, "That boy is already in awe of you, I don't know if he can get any more impressed"

Itachi got a glint in his eye, "We'll see about that" Sasuke just smiled and lifted Itachi off of him, before getting up and going to get his normal clothes on. He was done quickly and Itachi raced out of the room, silently of course, and down the hall to Draco's room. Sasuke easily caught up and they were soon at Draco's door; Itachi opened it silently and crept inside, Sasuke following. Draco was asleep on the bed; Sasuke transformed into his snake form and slithered into bed with the boy. He got right up in Draco's face before hissing loud enough to wake the boy. Draco shot up and upon seeing Sasuke jumped off the bed screaming; Itachi was glad he'd put that privacy charm up. Itachi started laughing and after a second Draco recognized Sasuke, "Don't do that again; I almost had a heart attack!"

Itachi was bent over in laughter clutching his side; it took him a minute to stop, "I haven't laughed like that in a while; that felt great. Plus, you sound like a girl when you scream; it's hilarious."

Draco got an insulted look on his face and crossed his arms, "Well, maybe I shouldn't go to practice then"

Itachi just shrugged, "Your loss; me and Aniki are having a real fight today, guess you'll miss it though."

Draco stuttered a moment and uncrossed his arms, "No! I want to see a real fight; that's no fair, you didn't tell me that before. Can I go?!" Itachi looked at his father, who was still in his Kage form, "What do you think nii-san? Should we let him?"

Sasuke deliberated a moment before nodding; Draco sighed in relief and Itachi spoke, "Well, what are you doing? Get dressed, let's go!" Draco scurried into the bathroom and was out in about five minutes, dressed in the clothes that he had set aside for training. Sasuke slithered onto Itachi's shoulder and Itachi grabbed Draco and performed the invisibility jutsu; then they were off in the direction of the seventh floor. Draco squirmed a bit on the way, "What are you doing? Why isn't the adult carrying me?"

Itachi looked at him, "I am just as skilled as my Aniki, do you not trust me?"

Draco stopped, "Wait, what? You're as strong as Sasuke?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I thought that he was the more skilled one; you said he was a better fighter than you on our first morning warm-up."

"I said he was more experienced, not the better fighter"

"What, that's the same thing"

"No, it's not; if a prodigy does better than his peers and gets a high ranking, above even the teacher, though the teacher's more experienced the prodigy is the better fighter."

Draco just looked confused and Itachi clarified, "My Uncle Itachi was a prodigy. The teachers at the school were around c-rank, but Uncle was one of the best fighters in the village, a-rank, at the age of thirteen; he even joined the special ops, ANBU they were called. The teachers had more experience but he was the better fighter. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…I think so; wait, you're a prodigy? That story would make no sense if the concept doesn't apply to you as well."

"Yeah, kinda like that" Itachi said as he set Draco down; they were at the come-and-go room (CGR for short). Itachi walked in front of the door three times, _'something that can stand Susanoo, something that can stand Susanoo, something that can stand Susanoo'._ A door appeared and they went in. The room had reformed to look like an outside scene of a large field filled with boulders. "Whoa, it changed" Draco said.

Itachi nodded, "I changed it for mine and Sasuke's fight." Sasuke slithered off his shoulder and transformed, "Are you sure Draco should be here? It could be dangerous."

Itachi shrugged, "Nah, we'll just avoid him" He looked at Draco, "When we fight, you have to listen to us or you could get killed."

Draco shivered, "Is it really gonna be that dangerous?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yup, so stay out of the way and listen." Draco stepped back and sat on a boulder.

Itachi smiled, "Great; now shall we start nii-chan?"

Sasuke nodded and they got into fighting stances across from each other. They stood this way for a few minutes and then Sasuke flew at Itachi full speed, while pulling Kusanagi out. Itachi blocked it with a kunai and jumped backwards. Kusanagi started glowing with lightning and Sasuke charged again, Itachi blocked. This went on for a while before Sasuke put his sword away and made the seals for chidori; his arm lit up and he shot a beam of lightning at Itachi, it hit him in the stomach…before he dissolved into a murder of crows that rejoined behind Sasuke unharmed. Sasuke dodged a barrage of kunai and went for Itachi again. Itachi jumped and Sasuke passed by underneath him. He started making seals and soon he was blowing a giant fireball at Sasuke. Sasuke saw and made his own seals for the Gokakyu no jutsu, firing back. The fireballs collided and the force sent Itachi flying backwards; just as he was about to hit the ground, he flipped and landed on his feet skidding.

He activated his Sharingan and Sasuke did the same. They stared each other down again and soon the battle restarted at a speed Draco could barely follow; all he saw was blurs as fire was tossed about like nothing. Then all of a sudden two giant figures loomed above him. One was red and the other was purple; they were giant warriors, covered in armor and wielding huge swords. They started a dance of death with their swords, throwing swings and blocking like experts. The purple one jumped back and a bow appeared in one hand, an arrow in the other. He aimed and fired at the red on which conjured a shield to block the arrow. All of a sudden the giants disappeared and the two ninjas once again stood across from each other; Draco could see that they had smiles on as they stared at each other. He saw Sasuke's mouth moving but couldn't hear what he said.

Sasuke spoke to Itachi once he was sure Draco couldn't hear them, "Well, you sure haven't gotten rusty, I see."

Itachi smirked, "Yeah, it looks like my Mangekyou are working perfectly. I only need to try the Amaterasu and then we can get back to Draco's training" He turned to a boulder about fifty feet away from them and called 'Amaterasu'. The boulder caught fire and burned until nothing remained but ash.

"Good, my eyes are at peak condition; now that I've checked my skills, we can train Draco; this time, together."

Sasuke grinned at the thought of working with his brother. Just to mess with him, he reached over and ruffled Itachi's hair. "HEY!" Itachi shouted indignantly and tried to grab Sasuke's hand, but it was gone. He looked over to see Sasuke smirking at him and pouted at him, "That's no fair, Aniki"

Sasuke's smirk got wider before he spoke, "Let's go over to Draco, he seems to be waiting quite impatiently, though I think we scared him a bit with the deadly fight thing, he's not moving from his spot."

Itachi looked over and saw Draco sitting there with an impatient face on. He walked over to the boy, "Hey, we're done; you can get up now."

Draco shook his head, "First, I want to know what those things were; the glowing giants were huge, and that boulder burned to ash."

"Ahh…those were special traits that only my father and I can use. The giants were called Susanoo; they are nigh impenetrable and the sword they carry puts whoever it cuts into a sleep that they will never wake from. The black flames were called Amaterasu; they burn the target completely to ash and can't be put out by anyone but the wielder of the flames."

"That's so cool; can Sasuke do the Amaterasu thing as well?

"Oh yes, he is quite capable of wielding the flames of Amaterasu"

"Will I ever be able to do that?"

"No, but we can teach you how to breath fire, walk on walls, walk on water, kill an opponent easily-"

"Okay, I get it; you can teach me anything but your special techniques."

"Yup, that about sums it up."

"Wait, you can walk on water?!"

"Sure can, though there is none here to show you."

"We can go out to the lake at the edge of the forbidden forest and you can show me!"

"After breakfast, I'll show you."

"Fine, are we gonna do our warm-ups before breakfast?"

"Not me and Sasuke, but definetely you"

"What, why not you two; that's not fair."

"A warm-up is used to prepare for fighting, but my father and I already fought, thus we are already warmed up" Draco grumbled for a bit, but then went to the normal routine; it consisted of sit-ups, push-ups, running laps, and chakra control via meditation. Once that was done, they went to breakfast and then to the lake; he would surprise Draco even more; this would be fun.


End file.
